


The Interim

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Abandonment, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Ambushes and Sneak Attacks, Angst and Feels, Canon Compliant, Dehydration, Despair, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Existential Angst, Head Injury, Hostage Situations, Implied/Referenced Torture, Imprisonment, Kidnapping, Minor Violence, Mocking, Multiple Selves, Psychological Trauma, Starvation, Unconsciousness, post-episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 11:29:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13433796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Contrary to what Jack and the other Egos may think...contrary to what theyfear...Dr. Schneeplestein is very much alive. Perhaps it would be better if he wasn't, but he holds on nonetheless. He won't give up on them.





	The Interim

_Darkness. Light. Colors, shapes, pain. Constant pain._

He saw red. Blood caught on his lashes as he tried to pry his glazed eyes open. He breathed, something thick sticking in the back of his throat. His chest hurt, but he breathed through it, words trembling past dry lips.

“S-S-Save him…”

 _Darkness_.

When he clawed his way back to pain, he whined, struggling to straighten his back and take some of the weight off his arms and shoulders. His numb fingers twitched, suspended helplessly in the cuffs that kept him dangling. Prying his jaw open, he let blood and saliva—more the former than the latter— _thirsty_ —drain from his throat into a puddle on the floor. He gagged once, straining his shoulders as he leaned forward to retch, but there wasn’t anything else to bring up but words, words no one would hear.

“My…f-friend…”

“Your f͝ri͝end has given up.” It was  _his_  voice again. He flinched, letting his eyes close willingly now. He didn’t want to see him.

“Hnh…n-no…”

“They've̴  _al͢l ͞_ g̕iv̧e͟n͠ u̴p.”

“Wouldn’t…Meine Familie…”

“Dad̶dy'̵s lit̵t̸l͘e̶ h̢e͢l̷p͞er is  _g̛o͞ne̢_  now. They’ve los̕t a͟l͜l̴ ̧h̡ope. You should’ve s͝e̶e҉n how they’ve  _cried̛_  ̸for̵ ͟you̢.”

His own eyes burned at the thought of it, not just for the lack of sleep. He let his head droop slowly downward.

“L͞ơo̕k ͡at̨ m͝e͟,  _d̕o̷͝c̶t͝o͡r͞͠͞_.” Hooked nails clawed at his scalp, using a fistful of his hair to wrench his head back up, wringing a gasp out of him. Fangs, black eyes, static—no, no, no, no, no-no-no-no escape-escape-no escape- _no escape_ —

“Now…fo͜l҉lo҉w t͜he͡ l҉ig̨ht,” he crooned sweetly, reeling back and slamming his captive’s head against the back wall with a resounding  _thud_. Stars of pain exploded against the darkness, sticky warmth cascaded down the back of his neck, and his eyes obeyed the Glitch’s command, following the lights as they rolled slowly back in his head. He drifted. He faded.

_Jackie…Hero. Brother. Warmth. Hugs. Kind eyes. “Henrik.”_

_Marvin…Proud. So proud. Banter. Sparks. Fire. Cares._

_Chase…Laughter. Tears. Drinks. Heart. Blankets. Children._

_Robbie…Stitches. Smiles. Violet. Violent. Callouses. Scars._

_JJ…Little one. Protect. Voice. Watch. Twinkling. Signs._

He breathed through parted lips, blood slipping from the corners, slithering down his chin and further down his neck ever so gently, careful not to wake him. His lungs hitched regardless.

_“I need your help—Mein Freund retten, ihn retten—”_

_Jack. Friend. Creator. Father. Love…_

_Trai̴t͡or. Aband͝o͠ner͘. Lia͞r͡._


End file.
